


Cs Fluff (One-Shots)

by Svanunge_ES_J



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hook - Freeform, Hope, Magical, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), True Love, all fluff, babyhope, maine, one shots, pirate, swan - Freeform, swan jones family, very fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svanunge_ES_J/pseuds/Svanunge_ES_J
Summary: Cs Fluff! Cs Fluff! Cs Fluff!When I get bored at I just want to write random Cs fluff☺️My own collection of fluff.             At RandomI'm not one of those people who writes smut so if that's what you're looking for, it won't be coming from me. I'm here to just deliver fluff :)~All rights to characters belong to the owners/creators~
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The title basically explains it, Just a collection of random Cs fluff One-Shots  
So if yall like Captain Swan and Fluff well these are the one-shots for you :)

Most of them are normal but a couple are going to be modern for prompts that don't really fit the magical realm :)

Warning-Very Fluffy

Also if anyone has some recommendations feel free to message me! Okay, Bye! <0> <0>  
3


	2. A Simple cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting with something simple and short. It took a bit I've been falling behind on school so I was finally able to find some time last night to start. Also forgot to mention I might slip in some CaptainSwanBeliever and like this one a little bit of Swan-Jones fluff. :)
> 
> Word count- 1070
> 
> Characters- Emma, Killian, and Hope
> 
> Backstory- No villains in Storybrooke, more of the current time. Hope is around 2 and a half.

~Emma's POV~

I walked in through the doors to a very quiet home. Which is weird because usually I am bombarded by hugs and kisses from both my child and man-child. I took my jacket off and laid it on the table with my keys, discreetly walking up the stairs. "Killian?! Hope?!" No reply. My heart started to quicken. I walked into Hope's room, my heart slowing a bit, seeing the room a complete disaster. Knowing that, they must be somewhere out cold, but it still didn't seem to settle my nerves. Opening the door to our bedroom and all that worry went away, having gotten it right.

My heart completely melted at the sight in front of me. Both Killian and Hope were cuddled together and both cuddling my pillow as they slept peacefully. Killian's hair a complete mess and both mouths slightly open, while soft snores escaped both their mouths. Pretty evident that they had played all day long.

I tiptoed to the side of the bed and untangled both their arms from my pillow, before replacing the pillow with me. I laid my head on his good arm like Hope was, facing my little family sleeping in the warm arms of the softest pirate you'll ever meet. I gently stroked Hope's hair watching her, a small smile forming on my lips. She was getting so big and she was oh so beautiful. With my blond hair and Killian's gorgeous deep blue eyes. Then I looked at Killian. I slightly laughed as his mouth was opened even wider, but of course still looking handsome as ever.

My hand absent-mindedly holding his hook that Hope was also holding, with the big pink jelly blob at its point. He put it there the second my water broke, too scared to hurt her. He was meant to stop using it as Hope got older but she wouldn't let him. Loving to fidget with it when we are all snuggled on the couch or just whenever. It still surprised me somedays, how most of my life I had been alone. No one loved me or cared about me. No one paid me any attention. And now. . . I have a husband and two kids. One already a teenager. All grown up and the other just a wee little lass -as Killian liked to call her-. I would have never thought -in my orphanage days- that I'd actually have this. Nothing remotely close. Not even my dreams were this creative. And to think that this all began with me trying to kill, who is now my husband and true Love, father of my kids. Life couldn't get any better than what mine has turned out to be.

I was about to get up to change when I accidentally tugged his hook, making him wake up. His eyes opened sleepily and I immediately cringed in my spot, clenching my eyes shut. "Swan?" He mumbled still half-asleep.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I continued to get up when he hooked my arm.

"Where are you going?" 

"To go get changed"

"No." He protested, more awake now "Stay here" He grumbled tugging me back down, a giggle escaping my lips.

"But I'm uncomfortable" I whined

"But I'm uncomfortable" He mocked. I raised my free hand in the air and he unhooked my surrounded arm "Fine! But make it back quick"

I laughed going to change in the bathroom, having to know Hope was sleeping right in his arms and that Killian hates that doors cover his -what he likes to call- view. "There she is. I can finally see that beautiful face of yours" He smiled, as I reclaimed my spot back in his arms. 

"I wasn't wearing that much make-up" I laughed laying my head back on his arm and resting his hook on my hip

"Hello, Luv." He smiled gently once I finally got comfortable and looked into his eyes

"Hi"

"We missed you today. It wasn't as fun playing pirates and princess if the other princess wasn't there"

"I bet it wasn't" I teased, making his smile grow. "And by the looks of it, you played it all-day?"

He chuckled looking down at Hope "All day. Right after breakfast, she was already bouncing around the whole house. I was trying to keep up"

"I think it's pretty clear where she got her playfulness from"

"Yup. Quite clear" It went silent and we were both glaring at each other

"I'm starting to think we are both talking about different people here" Killian laughed, as he started lightly drawing patterns on my side.

"I'm going to lay Hope down in bed," Killian whispered getting up and leaning down to lay a soft kiss to my lips "Ill be right back" I smiled watching him walk out with a sleeping Hope in his arms.

I changed my position facing the other way knowing Killian could hold me better in it. Killian came back, smiling his usual dashing smile as he took the place right next to me. Pulling the covers over both of us, and pulling me to his chest, placing his face in my neck. I sighed contently as I grabbed my hands in both of mine, holding it to my chest "How was your day, Luv?"

"It was boring. Especially since you both weren't there"

"I bet it wasn't" He mocked. I turned my head to look over at him, pointedly. He chuckled kissing my lips. I swept my tongue along his bottom lip, which he immediately granted permission to. He pulled away after a few minutes to breathe leaning his forehead against mine. 

"You know... you both are quite adorable when yall are sleeping."

"Are we?"

"Mhm" I smiled against his lips as he kissed me softly over and over and over again

"It wasn't the same though, you weren't with us"

"That explains why you used my pillow"

"Oh, we always use your pillow. Even when we are just sitting on the couch" I kissed him again softly before turning my head back and snuggled my back closer to his chest.

"Yall are too cute"

"Only for the Swan" Killian sighed as he nuzzled the back of my neck laying sweet kisses on it. "You have tomorrow off, right?"

"... Yea?" I stated in more of a question

"Good" He kissed my cheek and tightened his hold on me "The other princess shall attend, so save the date" 

I chuckled "Already got it"


	3. Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Emma, Killian, and Henry  
> Word Count- 3757  
> Background- Quiet in StoryBrooke. Emma and Killian are married. Henry is still in StoryBrooke a teenager. And it's pretty clear that it's Valentine's day! <3
> 
> A/N I'm pretty sure I forgot what I was writing about halfway through this so there is a lot of rambling in here. . . yay!

~Emma's POV~ The day before Valentine's day (February 13th)

"Killian"

"Mhm?" He replied, looking up from the files laid out in front of him.

"Hii, Killiiann"I titled my head to the side giving him my best smile, making him chuckle.

"Yesss, My Loveee" He placed them down, coping my posture and tone.

"I forgot something." I sighed scanning over the papers laid out in front of me "I was wondering if you could get it for me" I pulled out my puppy dog eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"What can I get ya?"

"A few files I forgot at the house" He smiled, getting up from his seat and grabbing his jacket.

"Of course, love!" He grabbed his jacket, towering over me "I'll see you in a little bit with your files." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to lay a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you" He grinned even wider, kissing me goodbye one last time before heading out of the station doors.

~Killian's POV~

I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was Henry pacing in the living room, ripping his hair out "Hey, lad."

His head snapped up and he stopped his pacing "Hook. . . what are you doing here?"

"Your mom forgot a few files and she sent me to get them. . ." He nodded, going back to pacing "What's the matter?" I asked, placing the keys in the dish and walking over to him.

"I need some advice" I was shocked and excited at the same time, keeping it low and trying my best not to express it and end up making a huge fool in front of my wife's son.

I cleared my throat before answering "Hit me"

"I can't decide what to get Violet for Valentine's day tomorrow" Valentine's day? "It needs to be perfect but. . . I'm not the best a buying gifts for girls" He plopped on the couch in defeat.

"Back-track for me, Valentine's day?"

"Right" He sighed "I'll just ask Grandpa"

"No-No! I can help. . . I jus- tell me about Valentine's day first"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I made my way into the station with the wanted files my Swan asked for. A smile approaching as I watched her face light up when I walked back into the station. "You found them" She cheered

"Sorry, it took so long. . . couldn't find these bloody files anywhere" I handed them to her before I sat back down in my seat across from her as we both continued to scan through everything. Well. . . she did I was just sitting there contemplating. "Sooo. . . tomorrows Valentine's day" She looked up at me confused

"Yes. It is. . .I didn't know you knew about it"

"I didn't. I ran into Henry and he. told me about it" she sighed, placing the file down

"Well I don't expect you to get me anything, so you won't have to worry about it"

"What if I want to?"

"We can still celebrate if you want. But nothing too big. . . and no presents"

"Bu-"

"Ah! End of story"

"Fine" I grumbled and a triumphant smile grew on her face. Of course, I wasn't going to listen to her. Why would I? I didn't have that much time to plan having only learned about it less than 30 minutes ago but Captain Hook always finds a way. Especially when it comes to Emma and her happiness.

(The next morning. . .) ~Emma's POV~

I woke up the next morning with Killian and I completely wrapped around each other. My back was snug against his chest. I held his arms around me, my hands securing them to me. My face in his arm that was around me and our legs a tangled mess. I felt him brush a few strands of hair off my shoulder, laying light kissing on the back of my neck and shoulder. I sighed contently, snuggling in further to his back and my face in his arm. "Good morning, Love"

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Please?" He whispered. I immediately knew what he meant, rolling my eyes.

"Nope" I popped the 'p', smiling widely.

"But you deserve a few presents."

"I'll only accept on my birthday and Christmas because those are clearly unavoidable. But no wasting presents on Valentine's day. That's stupid. Plus this right here is all I want and need"

"Why can't we make today also apart of gift-giving?"

"Because I said so" I turned in his arms to face him and I laid my forehead on his "It's useless. Can't we just stay like this all day?" I asked, nudging his nose.

"I wish. But I already made reservations to a restaurant later on tonight" I groaned moving my head to his chest "We still have all day to be like this until 8 pm."

I hummed "That's good at least" I wrapped my arms tighter around Killian's waist, pulling him closer "It's a win-win really. I don't have to suffer from you wasting your money on me and you won't have to worry about not having time with me because we have all day just to ourselves. No interruptions.

"Sounds lovely" I nodded, smiling "Except one thing. . . I might have gotten you something"

"Killian!" I pulled away, slapping his chest

"Don't worry it did cost that much. And I know you'll like it despite your protests"

"See, now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything"

"I don't need anything." He smiled softly at me "I just need to know that you are still happy and still want me here" I placed my hand on my cheek and kissed him. Pulling away moments later and resting my forehead back on his once again.

"You have no idea how happy I am. There are no words to describe my happiness. And you are the reason for that happiness. I will always need you right here by my side. That is where you are supposed to be. I know what you are thinking and you won't ever have to worry about that. I vowed to love you for all eternity and eternity it shall be." He placed his hand on my cheek and I noticed a few tears in his eyes.

"You're absolutely amazing. You know that?"

"I do know that" I teased, pressing my lips to his. Killian's hand slid into my hair to hold me to him, moaning as his tongue evaded my mouth. This time he pulled away for both of us to breathe. He continued to repeatedly press gentle, tender kisses to my lips before I pulled him closer for a hug. "Mhm. . . I love you so so much, Killian Jones"

"And I you. So so so bloody much, Emma Swan. . . Jones." We both chuckled "You don't even know" I sighed as I felt him nuzzle my neck and I closed my eyes, leaning my head on his relishing in the happiness. We stayed like that for a few moments before my eyes shot open, turning into a glare at the wall. I pulled away and he looked at me. I grabbed the pillow that was behind me and started hitting him on the head.

He started laughing trying to shield himself from every time I swung the pillow at him. "Swan! What are you doing?" I couldn't help but join in as I continued to hit him with it until I thought it was enough and tucked it back behind me like nothing happened "Why so violent?" He chuckled, rubbing his head as if it hurt

"You were saying I didn't need to buy you a gift because I was all you need! Which only proves that you shouldn't buy me a gift because much like you, you are all I need! Idiot! You backed yourself in a corner you can't get out of!"

"That only applies to you wanting to buy me a gift" I scoffed. I could tell he was trying to defend his reasoning but nothing came out.

"See! so that proves it" I accused

"That doesn't prove anything! I want to make sure you have the best valentines day and the only way I know I can do that is getting you something nice"

"I already told you a million times. I don't need gifts. I've gone most of my life without them so why do I need them now"

"Now that proves it! All these gifts I want to get you will make up for the lost times. You deserve so much more"

"And that's where it comes back to you!" I yelled smacking his arm and he chuckled "t's the same thing! You rarely got anything growing up and all 300 years so I also want to make up for old time too!

"But Swan you don't have to. . . its a was- oh. . ." I laughed

"See!"

"Bloody hell" He grumbled, making me laugh "Fine. . . but it's already too late for this year's gifts" I groaned, my head falling back to his chest. "But I promise, from here on out. . . no more gifts on Valentine's day" I groaned again, loudly making him chuckle "What's for breakfast?"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

We had just finished breakfast and cleaning everything up when Killian stopped me on the way to the living room. "Wait right here" He smiled, kissing me softly before disappearing into the office and coming back out not long after with the present behind his back "It was supposed to be wrapped, but due to the lateness of buying the gift, Henry staying at Regina's for the week, and my. . . well you know. . . Hook. . . that was clearly not possible" I chuckled. He pulled a box of chocolates out from behind his back and my face lit up "Nothing crazy, I promised." I tried to hide my excitement, making my face fall into a serious expression.

I snatched the box in a playful way, grumbling nonsense as I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I looked up at him and he was still standing in the foyer with a smile and an amused look on his face. "Well, I can't eat these all by myself, can I?" His smile grew as we walked over to me and sitting right next to me. I curled up into him. His hook arm wrapping around my shoulder and his hand resting on my thigh. I turned the TV onto a random movie and I opened the box of chocolates, trying my hardest to hide the smile that wanted to appear on my lips.

The smell of fresh chocolate filled the air. "What do you think about the present now?" I turned to glare at him and there was a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up" I shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth "And eat your chocolate" He chuckled, rubbing my thigh as we watched the movie and at about half the box "Where are we going?" I asked breaking the silence after a long while.

he hummed "not telling"

"Ughh" He grinned, kissing my hair "Can you at least tell me what I should wear"

"Something fancy."

"Something fancy." I repeated racking my brain for an outfit "There's one dress I know that fits the occasion but it's not that fancy"

"It'll be perfect. You'll look absolutely stunning. I can already tell" a small blushed crept on my face, making him smile wider as he kissing my cheek.  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A few hours later. . . 

"What do you think?" I walked out of the bathroom in a red dress with red heels. It had a small sweetheart neckline, the sleeves went down to my elbows, and the dress ended mid-thigh. I wore natural make-up with only mascara and red lipstick that matched my dress. And my hair fell down in loose curls and two pieces were pulled back.

I looked up at Killian and he stood there with his mouth agape. "You. look. stunning, Swan. Just as I thought" I started to blush as he walked over to me pulling me closer by the waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself" He smiled, kissing me deeply. "It's not too much?" I asked looking down at my attire.

"Nope. Never. It's perfect. Just like you"

"What's that?" I asked, only now noticing his hand behind his back. He smiled handing me a single Middlemist flower. I smiled and kissed him again. My arms slid to the back of his neck. One hand slid into his hair and the other locked around his neck to hold him to me while holding the flower. His arms tightening around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. The kiss was getting more heated by the moment. He pressed his lips harder onto mine and I reciprocate with the same amount of force. He pressed me up against the bathroom door, a small moan escaping my lips as he pressed himself into me. "Mhm. Killian" I mumbled on his lips. "We are going to be late" He groaned in protest when I finally pulled away.

"You're no fun!"

"You are the one that wanted us to go out on a date" he pouted and I laughed.

"Fine! Come on"

I giggled, stopping him by grabbing his hand and pulling him to me "You have a little bit of. . . lipstick on your. lips" I laughed wiping it away.

"But" he pouted again "But what if I wanted it there?"

"No" I laughed. He smiled and looked at me with the most adoring look ever and it honestly made my heart flutter.

"All gone?"

I nodded "All gone" He smiled kissing me lightly, but I could tell he was holding himself back so he wouldn't get any more on him.

"Let's go" I twined our fingers together, walking down the stairs and walking out of the house.

~Killian's POV~

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand, immediately being escorted to a secluded corner of the restaurant. I let go of her hand and pulled out a chair for her "Thank you" She smiled taking a seat. The waiter left a menu and then walked away so it was only us. "This is the same place you took us for our first date" I smiled, nodding.

"Yup. Except we were sitting over there" I pointed across the restaurant to where our first date took place. The waitress came back and she took our drink order before walking away again. "There wasn't really any other places to go out for a nice date night other than here or Granny's. I hope you don't mind."

"This is great!" She smiled and the waitress then came back with our drinks and for us to order. Once she left, I turned back to look at Emma and she was glaring off in the direction the waitress walked off in.

"I married you"

"huh?" She turned to look at me, confused.

"There's no reason to be jealous, My Love" I smiled, squeezing her hand.

She scoffed "Jealous? I'm not jealous"

"Right! That's like saying I'm not a pirate" She scowled at me "You are my wife. You don't ever have to feel jealous, Love. I vowed to be yours for eternity and eternity it shall be" She smiled her beautiful, breathtaking smile that makes my heart flutter every time. "Plus. . . She isn't half as beautiful as my lovely wife. She doesn't have that beautiful smile of yours or your laugh." A cute blush appeared on her cheeks once again.

"Do I at least have your permission to kill her if I catch her making any sorta move on you?"

"You have my full pledge permission to do whatever you want. . . except killing her" I chuckled and she nodded her head happily. I watched her as she picked up the menu. My incredibly stunning wife. I watched as her eyes fluttered left and right, that small content smile that always seemed to be glued to her face. Sometimes its hard to tell its there, its faint sometimes but its always there. It was hard to explain how beautiful this woman was. There are no words that will ever be enough to explain even a fraction of her beauty. And her stubbornness. It may be annoying sometimes. . . okay, a lot of the time. But she wouldn't be my Emma Swan without it. Her laugh that I live to hear. Her personality. Her walls and damage. Her past and brokenness. I wish I could take it all way but. . . that pain and brokenness are exactly what makes Emma Swan, Emma Swan.

She is perfectly imperfect which is exactly what makes her perfect. 

Everything about her just. . . I can't even explain it. And I. Killian Jones. Get's to keep her. she is mine and I am hers in every way imaginable. For some reasons I don't know. . . she chose me. A man-

"What?" She asked, blushing, pulling me out of my trance.

"What what?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just-. . . Thinking about how incredible you are. How truly lucky I am to call you mine. To have you" she smiled, blushing even more.

She looked down, trying to hide how red her face got "Stop"

"Stop what?" I smirked.

"Making blush. It makes me feel embarrassed when I blush in front of you. I look like an idiot"

"One, I live to see that cute blush on your face. Two, you don't have to feel embarrassed. Like I said. . . I live to see and make you blush. It is one of the most beautiful things ever. And three, you are not an idiot. . . more like an angel"

"Idiot" she laughed, blushing an even darker shade of red.

We continued to talk during dinner. About everything. A lot of random things and that's what made this night even better. I also achieved in making her blush many, many more times. We were absolutely stuffed at the end of dinner, skipping the desert and paying through her protest after seeing how much the meal cost. "How about a walk in the moonlight?" I asked as we exited the restaurant. 

"Sounds lovely" She smiled taking my hand in hers. We started our walk in silence. I noticed she started to shiver so I took my leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She slid her arms through the sleeves before grabbing my arm and wrapping it around her neck, laying her head on my shoulder. About halfway through our stroll, Emma started going through memory lane. She started going on and on about our adventures and our beginning. Now, this completes the day. This has already been one of the best days since the very morning and this right here tops it off. Just hearing her talking about the beginning of us and how she's telling it. It will never get old just hearing her rambling on about whatever.

~Emma's POV~

We arrived home and I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs to take off the uncomfortable clothes I was currently wearing. From a dress into gray sweatpants and a white tank top, wiping my face clean. I walked out of the bathroom and he was laying on the bed in only sweatpants. He flipped back the covers and outstretched his arms for me. I crawled onto the bed and straight into his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me farther to him, my legs on either side of him and I laid across his chest with my face in his neck. His hand stretching out on my back like he usually did. "How was your Valentine's Day, Love?"

"Better than I imagined" I mumbled into his neck, his face in my hair "I'm happy you made us celebrate today, It was absolutely wonderful!"

"I told you so!" 

"I will hit you again with my pillow" I warned.

"I was kidding, love" He chuckled "Don't gotta get so violent" I giggled into his neck and I could feel him smiling against my hair "One of the best parts was listening to you during our stroll"

I pulled away, smiling sheepishly "I hope you didn't mind my annoying rambling"

"I don't mind at all! And it's not annoying. I love listening to you. Especially when it's about us." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He immediately kissed back keeping it soft. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his "I'm gonna really hate tomorrow" He groaned and I giggled " I got you all to myself all day long and tomorrow we have to go back to the stupid thing people call jobs" I laughed, agreeing with him. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Staring into the eyes of each other with our foreheads pressed. My fingers drawing patterns alongst his back even though it pains me to do so always feeling the scars left from his abuse days. It hurt me to see them, making me wish I could change how he grew up. Not being abandoned by his father. Not being sold into slavery. Not getting abused. I sighed, trying to settle the anger for the people that caused him pain. The pain that still makes him insecure till this day about taking off his brace that reveals all his wounds. I placed a hand on his cheek, caressing the scar on his cheek over and over again "It's getting late. We should get some sleep." I nodded my head. Before we separated I felt him rub his nose to mine in the most loving way, making my heart skip a few beats.

I kissed him gently but he soon deepened it and then pulled away. "Hey now you can kiss me all you want and you won't have to worry about getting red lipstick all over your lips." A smirk immediately took place on his face.

"That's right!" He kissed me again with more force. He flipped us over so he was half on top of me as he continues to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and I could feel all of his love seeping through. He pulled away, leaving us both breathing heavily. "I love you" I whispered, kissing him again and again and again.

"I love you too" He whispered back once I'd given him a chance to but then he reclaimed my lips after again for one more deep kiss, making us even more breathless after. He pulled away, turning on his back so I could curl up into his side. I placed a soft kiss on his chest. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Killian" My eyes almost closing. I felt him move the blankets over us more so that we were both covered and I was snug in them before kissing my hair and resting his head on mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, Yall! I hope yall had a great day/morning/evening/afternoon! :)))


	4. What Will It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count- 1600
> 
> Characters- Killian, Emma, Snow
> 
> Background story- around season 7. Emma's pregnant. Snow found the necklace ruth gave her in season 2 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind my errors. I rushed the ending a bit and I'm currently editing my works so those will be fixed soon :)

~Killian's POV~

"Are you comfortable?" I worried as she squirmed in my arms a bit.

"Very! Just seeking more warmth" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her tighter. "Back to the Future?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope" She smiled, popping the 'p'. She started the movie and immediately grabbed my hand, placing it over her small, barely visible bump with her hand resting on top of mine.

"Figures"

She sighed contently after a few moments "This is nice" she pulled away to look at me "Being able to spend the day with you and only you. No worries about. . . anything"

"Aye, Love." I smiled brushing a stray strand of hair from her face "You'll never have to worry about anything ever again. Well other than the normal mother-al worries. And you can have this anytime you want."

"Good" She leaned her head back on my chest and I kissed her head, leaning my cheek on it after. Nothing could get better than this. Just pure, absolute bliss. Sitting here with my beautiful wife and soon-to-be child, in my arms. Everything peaceful and don't have to worry about anything, ever ruining it. Just the normal worries like how Henry's doing out finding his own story and baby stuff, but other than that everything was as perfect as it could ever be. . 

Until Emma's phone rang.

I groaned in protest as soon as she left my arms. "Hello?" I paused the movie and watched her as she waited for the person on the other side of the talking phone. "But why?!!" She whined. "Fine! But you owe me. Ill see you in a bit, Bye!" She cheered but as soon as she hung up, she grumbled incoherently, dragging her feet towards me.

"What is it, Luv?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

"My mom wants to discuss business about the baby. I don't know"

"Business? About the baby?"

"I don't know! She just wants me to go over to their house" she sighed

"I'll come with"

"Killian"

"No, I want to come. . .I want to know the business, especially if it's about our baby" I sat up and she immediately placed her hand on my chest stopping me.

"Killian" she laughed kissing me softly, "she said specifically that it was only me. Don't worry about it. Nothings wrong she probably wants to talk. . .furniture"

"And I can't help?"

"You know I'd take you. But as I said, she didn't want you to"

"Fine!" I grumbled "Sorry"

"Don't be" she kissed me lightly "I do find I quite adorable. . . and sexy when you get all protective of our child."

"Do you now?" I smirked. She nodded her head, biting her lip. I crashed my lips to hers on last time before she leaves. "You better go before I don't let you" she giggled and kissed my lips.

"Bye! I love you!"

"Yeah. Yeah." I grumbled."Love you too!" I shouted before she closed the door. Well, now what? I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

~Emma's POV~

As soon as I started down the road, my phone started to ring. I pulled it out to see Killian flash across the screen. Knowing Killian he was only going to annoy me. Rolling my eyes, I answered the phone.

"I'm boreddddd" Killian whined and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I just left less than a minute!"

"And?!? What am I supposed to do with my girls gone?"

"Girl, eh?"

"I have a strong feeling about our child. There's a such thing as mothers intuition well this is fathers intuition"

"Hmm. Well, we have quite a while to find out."

"I know" He sighed dramatically "So what do I dooo?!?!"

"I don't know! Something to pass the time. You know my mom, ill be there for hours"

"ugh!! You're no help! and you're mean!"

"I'm mean!? Snows the reason why I had to leave! You're crankier than me and I'm the pregnant one!!"

"I'm not Cranky!"

"Yup. Okay! Keep telling yourself that. Just find something. I gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you too swan" I hung up, still smiling. I got out of my car, walking up the porch, noticing the absence of Davids's car. Before I was able to knock, I was immediately being pulled into a hug from my Mom.

"Hi Honey! How are you feeling?" She asked after pulling away

"I'm actually going great, aside from being torn away from my day with Killian"

"Right, sorry about that. But it was the only way I could get you"

"So what was so urgent?"

"This" she smiled brightly, dangling a necklace in my face.

"A. . .necklace"

"This isn't any ordinary necklace. It belonged to your grandmother. There's a myth or tale that goes along with it. It was spelled by a gypsy. It is able to predict the sex of your child even before you know.

"And you believe in this. . . myth"

"Well, Ruth, your grandmother used it on me. She used it on me even before I was with child. I never figured out what it was but she gave it to me and I used it over your father's hand. You wanna know what it told me?"

"What?"

"That we were going to have a girl. And well."

"You really think this works? It seemed to work for me so it's for sure to work for you"

"That could of been just luc-" Before I could finished, she yanked my hand towards her "oh-... ay"

"Well close your eyes" She shouted

"Sorry" I sighed, closing my eyes as I waited for her to finish

"North to South is a boy. East to West is a girl" It went silent again "You can open them" I did as she told me and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Well?"

"I cant tell you! That was the point of you closing your eyes! But of you'd like, you could use it on Killian if you'll like"

"Really?"

"Of course. I forgot I had it. I found it in a few boxes lying around. Now its yours" She smiled handing it to me

"Thank you, Mom" I smiled hugging her. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No. I just wanted to use it on you and of course, give it to you. Well there is one thing, tell Killian I'm sorry. I bet he was a bit mad" I chuckled

"Just a tad. Thanks again" She nodded her head and I could tell there were tears building up in her eyes a bit

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Killian?!" I shouted when I opened the door, laying my keys in the dish and the necklace in my pocket. I heard footsteps upstairs and then I saw Killian walking down the stairs.

"Swan! That was fast" He smiled, pulling my to him. His hands-on my waist and my hands rested on his chest.

"Yea. . . she wanted to try something on me."

"Is everything okay?" He asked worry etched in his voice.

"Everythings perfect" I smiled, kissing him until he relaxed. "And I want to try something" He cocked his eyebrow and I took his hand, tugging him to the couch "She tore me away from you for this" I pulled the necklace from my pocket

"A. . . necklace?"

"That's exactly what I said" I laughed and dangled the necklace to get a better look at it"This necklace is apparently supposed to predict the sex of our child. She passed it onto me after my grandmother passed it onto her" I turned to look at him and he looked like a confused and lost child making me laugh 

"So this... actually tells you the sex?"

"No..." He looked even more confused "Its just a myt- just let me see your hand" I flipped my hand, palm up so he could place his in mine. 

"How does it work?" He asked and I could sense a bit of excitement in his voice.

"All I have to do is hand the necklace steadily over your hand and It should move in a certain direction"

"Which are?..."

"Ah Ah! Only I know that"

"So then what's the point?" He chuckled

"Well I want to know... it will be no fun if you find out. Plus... these things are most likely not the most reliable and I don't want to get your hopes up" He sighed dramatically, looking down and sticking his bottom lip out. "That not gonna work this time" I smiled, tilting my head. He looked up at me with his puppy eyes "How could I say no to that face?" He immediately broke out into a smile "No"

"Ouch! way to play with a man's heart, Swan" He grumbled and my smile grew. The next thing I know his lips crashed to mine and a surprised moan escaped onto his lips. His force pushing me down on my back and he hovered over me, pressing his lips hard onto mine. With all his love and passion. Leaving me absolutely breathless once he pulled away, laying his forehead on mine trying to catch his breath as well.

"Woah" I breathed out. He smiled, placing his hand on my cheek. 

"I love you so. bloody much" I smiled kissing him again, softly this time

"I love you too." He kissed me once more, fully pulling away and sitting up, pulling me with him, his palm up and towards me. I dangled the necklace over his hand and watch as it swang slightly east to west... my smile growing.


End file.
